inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar Rush
'In '''the special Halloween episode, Team Chickenleg had to vote off a contestant. Despite being in an alliance, everyone agreed that Balloon had always been a bossy jerk and voted him off. The remaining contestants had to collect candy hidden around the island in the spirit of Halloween. Salt and Pepper didn't participate due to being on a diet, while Apple collected garbage instead of candy. Meanwhile, an unknown red MePhone made his way onto the set of Inanimate Insanity. Marshmallow managed to collect two hundred pieces of candy, winning the challenge. Every member of the losing team was up for elimination, OJ and Bomb Then, MePhone4S confronted MePhone4, leaving the episode on a cliff hanger. Picnic with Pickle The episode, released one day early for Halloween, starts off with Pickle at a picnic with his beloved cucumber, which Marshmallow gave him last episode. Even though the cucumber was obviously non-living, Pickle respected it as his own girlfriend. He claimed to bring sandwiches, but soon realized he forgot them. Being so hungry, Pickle jumps at the cucumber and eats it. Marshmallow appears and yells at Pickle for eating her gift. The two hear a noise from a nearby bush, but Marshmallow excuses it for nothing, and they both walk back to the set. Behind the bush, MePhone? is hiding and flips on his sunglasses. Elimination Time! MePhone4 asks the group if they're ready for the next challenge, but Pepper replies that it's too early, since it's 10:32 on Halloween night and they don't compete until tomorrow, and Salt agrees. MePhone4, regardless, announces that Team Chickenleg was up for elimination. Once at the scene, Salt points out that the area looks different, but MePhone4 says that it was only for that episode. He also announces that he has cookies, but he ate them, to Team Chickenleg's despair. But he then says that he has candy-corn, but he ate that too. Angering the team again, he jokes and says he has them, but starts to slowly eat them until OJ slaps him. The elimination begins with Balloon voting for Salt. In return, Salt and Pepper both vote for Balloon. Balloon calls for his alliance, OJ and Bomb, who both vote for Balloon. Taco yells out "Fat cakes!", and Pickle agrees with her that Balloon is fat. MePhone4 announces that Balloon is eliminated. MePhone? The scene then switches to MePhone? talking to Cheesy, explaining that he is a recommended character. But Cheesy responds that he can't go in without identification and tells him to go to a bench where Magnifying Glass, Teddy Bear and TV were sitting. MePhone? replies, "I'll be back", referring to ''The Terminator. He walks away but re-appears in a car and runs into Cheesy. New Alliance OJ and Bomb were seen talking about how happy they were that Balloon was eliminated. But OJ soon realized that their alliance was gone as well. He notices Pickle asks him to be in the alliance, which Pickle agrees to. Then OJ turns to Taco and asks her as well, and she responds with a backwards "Sour Cream!". The new alliance now consists of OJ, Bomb, Pickle and Taco. The Challenge MePhone4 tells everyone that he was going to take them Trick-Or-Treating, but that there were no houses on the island, so he scattered candy all around and the teams had to collect the candy in Candy Bags. Whichever team had the most candy at the end wins. The challenge starts off with Pickle collecting candy with Taco not far behind. Bomb asks OJ if the two can work together, which OJ happily agrees too. Apple notices a garbage can and calls it a "candy bin", to which she throws the candy she was already holding behind her to hit Paintbrush. She dumps the garbage inside her bag and runs up to MePhone4 expressing how much "candy" she got, but MePhone4 explains to her that its garbage. Apple denies the fact and eats a metal can to prove it. OJ points out to Bomb that he found a candy tree, to which Salt explains how she hates candy because she is on a diet, and Pepper decides that she will go on a diet too. Lightbulb sees a cave and tells Marshmallow that there should be plenty of candy in there. Marshmallow nervously tells Lightbulb that it is too dark in the cave, but Lightbulb flicks a switch and turns on, giving off light to see inside the cave. But once inside, red eyes start to appear and the two run out, but in the process, Marshmallow trips and is dragged back inside by a large purple hand. Lightbulb runs in fear but crashes into a candy tree and multiple pieces fall out. OJ and Bomb were seen again helping each other with a different candy tree. Taco points out to Pickle that there is some candy at the bottom of The Crappy Cliff, and Pickle jumps off, attempting to retrieve the candy, but fails once again, just like in Episode 1. Taco then jumps after him and sinks in as well. Just as MePhone announces the competition is over, Marshmallow, beaten and bitten, although with a large bag of candy, is dumped outside of the cave by the purple hand. Results The time is up and it is time to measure the candy, but MePhone4 points out that Pickle, Taco and Marshmallow are missing. Back at the cave, the purple hand drops Marshmallow, who has many bites, outside the entrance along with a huge bag of candy. Team Epic dumps their candy and scores are as shown: Lightbulb: 25 Paintbrush: 10 Apple: 0 Marshmallow: 200 Total: 235 Because of Marshmallow bringing back so much candy, Team Epic had a total of 235. MePhone4 also said that they would have had more if Apple didn't bring back garbage, to which Apple slapped him. OJ and Bomb dump they're candy and the scores for Team Chickenleg are as shown: Salt, Pepper, Pickle, Taco: 0 OJ, Bomb: 20 Total: 40 Every team member of Team Chickenleg didn't bring any candy, except for OJ and Bomb, they won immunity, but the rest of the team are up for elimination. At the end, Apple is shown eating more garbage and MePhone4 yells at her to go away, but MePhone? interrupts him and says "Perhaps it is you who should go away, MePhone4..." Trivia *In the recap, the announcer points out his mistake from episode 6 when he said that Salt was up for elimination instead of Taco. *For some reason, the mouths look more pointy than curved in this episode, this also happened in episode 8, 4Seeing The Future. *The original title of this episode was "A Sugary Nightmare", but was changed to "Sugar Rush". *This episode was dedicated to the late great Steve Jobs. *The eyes and mouths look slightly larger than normally, this also is in episode 8. *When Balloon goes to Idiotic Island, Knife is admiring his Dora Doll, Paper is sleeping near a box of Chinese Food, and Nickel and Baseball are looking at the Where Babies Come From book that Baseball has. *This episode of Inanimate Insanity is dedicated to Steve Jobs, the CEO of Apple Inc. **However, he has died from pancreatic cancer on October 5, 2011. Goofs *When Lightbulb runs out of the cave and hits the tree, her leg is not connected to her body. *When MePhone4 first explains the challenge, he holds up a paper bag for the candy bags, but was quickly changed to the orange bags given out to the contestants. *When Team Chickenleg was in the Elimination Area, Pepper's mouth was facing the wrong way. *MePhone4’s leg is in front of his body when Apple slaps him. *When MePhone announces he had cookies, Balloon's voice can be heard twice.(His phrases are: "What?!" "Oh come on!") *When MePhone4S's car crashes into Cheesy, he was legless. *When Magnifing Glass is sitting on the bench he has no arms. Gallery File:Time_for_Sandwiches!.jpg|Pickle brought some sandwiches! File:Sandwiches?!.jpg|Looks like he forgot them... File:NOOOOOOO!.jpg|No sandwiches?! File:So_hungry....jpg|Pickle is very hungry... File:I'm_sorry_my_love!.jpg|"I'm sorry my love!" File:Farewell_Cucumber.jpg|It's better to love and lost, than never to love at all... File:Bon_appetite_.jpg|Bon appetite, cannibalism! File:Marshmallow_arrives_.jpg|Marshmallow is angry at Pickle for eating her gift. File:Sugar_rush_image.jpg|A MePhone behind the bushes... File:Mephone4s.jpg|A MePhone... File:Mephone4s_2_.jpg|Or should I say MePhone4S! File:OJ_and_Bomb.jpg|OJ isn't happy about the new elimination area. File:Candy_corn_1.jpg|MePhone4 has candy corn! File:FAT_SLOB!!!.jpg|Don't eat it you fat slob! Balloon_vts_4_Salt.png|Balloon decides to vote for Salt. File:Strike_1.jpg|Salt votes for Balloon after he votes for her. File:Strike_2.jpg|Pepper also votes for Balloon. File:Strike_3.jpg|OJ turns on Balloon and votes for him. File:Strike_4.jpg|...and so does Bomb File:Strike_5.jpg|Pickle and Taco also vote for Balloon. GeeIWonder.png|Gee, I wonder who's eliminated? File:Bye_bye.jpg|Balloon disappears in a puff of smoke... File:Elimination_time.jpg|...arrives at Idiotic Island... File:Uh_oh.jpg|... and lands on Knife. File:Bang!.jpg|Pop! SleepingPaper7.png|Paper is sleeping File:Mephone4s_and_cheesy.jpg|MePhone4S claims he is a recommended character. File:Recommended_characters.jpg|Cheesy tells him to sit with Magnifying Glass, Teddy Bear and TV. File:Mephone_revenge.jpg|"I'll be back" File:RIP_Cheesy.jpg|He said he'd be back... File:Team_Epic.jpg|The remaining Team Epic receive their candy bags. File:Team_Chickenleg.jpg|Team Chickenleg also get candy bags. File:PICO.jpg|Pickle and Taco get their bags too. File:Pickle_finds_some_candy.jpg|Pickle finds some candy. File:Apple_finds_a_bin.jpg|Apple spots a "candy bin!" File:Ouch.jpg|That's gonna leave a mark. File:Apple_scores_big.jpg|Apple's "candy bin"? File:Garbage.jpg|...that's filled with... garbage? File:Candy.jpg|Apple tries to prove to MePhone4 that it is candy. File:Floss.jpg|Don't forget to floss! File:Cave.jpg|Lightbulb and Marshmallow find a cave. File:Bright.jpg|Lightbulb shows her shining powers. File:Uh_oh_.jpg|This cave sure isn't empty... File:RUUUUN!.jpg|Every object for themselves! File:Marshmallow_gets_caught.jpg|Marshmallow gets captured! lightbulb mark leg.PNG|Lightbulb's leg is not connected to her body. (Goof) File:Candy_tree.jpg|Lightbulb bumps into a candy tree. File:OJ_and_Bomb_candy.jpg|OJ and Bomb spot another candy tree. File:CAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDY.jpg|Taco spots some "candehhy". File:Pickle_falling.jpg|Pickle falls down the cliff. File:SOURCREAM!!!.jpg|Taco mimics Pickle and falls down with him too. File:Marshmallow_candy.jpg|Marshmallow still alive along with a huge bag of candy. PBRevenge.png|Paintbrush throws a can at Apple File:Big_time.jpg|Marshmallow scores big time! SREpicWins.png|Team Epic wins the challenge! File:Apple_slaps_mephone4.jpg|Apple slaps MePhone4. File:Go_Away.jpg|MePhone4 tells Apple to go away. File:Perhaps_go_away.jpg|"Perhaps it is you who should go away, MePhone4..." Screen Shot 2013-11-01 at 7.03.56 PM.png|Its Not over... Yet Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Contestants Vote Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Voting Episodes [[Category:Single Con